


An Embrace After Absence

by writingpancake



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Rex - Freeform, Captain Rex/Reader - Freeform, Old!Rex, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpancake/pseuds/writingpancake
Summary: Rex served in Han Solo’s ground team at the Battle of Endor. When the battle is finished, you search the crowd of revelers for your love.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	An Embrace After Absence

It was over. The Emperor was dead, his empire crumbling. Bail Organa’s Rebellion had won. You should be celebrating with the others.

But as you wound your way through the village, surrounded by dancing Ewoks and Rebel fighters, you were fighting back a growing anxiety. The Endor Strike Team had ultimately succeeded in their mission to destroy the shield protecting the Death Star, but you knew they had suffered losses. You hadn’t yet heard a list of casualties, so you had no way of knowing if he was still alive.

Rex.

General Solo had handpicked the former clone captain as a Pathfinder for the mission. You knew that Rex’s experience in the Clone Wars and the Rebellion made him the ideal candidate for the role, but you’d expressed apprehension when Rex had told you. You had known, in your bones, that this mission would be the last for the Rebellion. The Rebel Alliance would either succeed and destroy the Death Star and the Emperor along with it, or the Empire would crush the Rebel Fleet and all would be lost.

You had known this mission was too important for Rex not to be involved, but that hadn’t stopped the fear from bubbling up inside you.

You had met Rex shortly after the end of the Clone Wars and had loved him for just as long. You were with him when he found his brothers and removed their chips, didn’t protest when he went into hiding on Seelos, and held him as he mourned the death of Gregor after the Liberation of Lothal. He had shared a bed with you and whispered his praise and affection with lips pressed against your skin.

Rex was your home. You weren’t ready to lose him.

Your throat constricted as panic started to set in. Ewoks kept grabbing your hands as you walked by and you tried so hard to be patient with them. In their revels, they had no idea of the depth of your anxiety; no knowledge of your disquieted mind as you searched for the man you loved. So when you forcefully pulled your hand back from a celebrating Ewok, their startled face gave you pause.

“I’m sorry,” you said guilt lacing your voice. “I’m sorry. I’m looking for someone.” Tears sprang unbidden into your eyes and you quickly blinked them away. “I can’t find him.”

You don’t know if the Ewok understood your words, but they must have guessed the meaning behind your tears. They took your hand and pulled you along. You allowed yourself to be led further into the revelries. Your Ewok guide stopped in front of a Rebel pilot and patted him on the leg.

“Wedge!”

The pilot gave you a smile and clapped his hand on your shoulder. He smiled down at the Ewok who, having completed their task, left the two of you alone. Wedge looked back at you and his face fell when he saw yours.

“What happened? Did we lose someone?”

“I don’t know!” You tried to keep your voice level and failed. “I can’t find Rex and no one has been able to give me any news.”

“Okay,” Wedge said. “Okay, we’ll find him.”

He kept his hand on your shoulder as he scanned the crowd. You suddenly felt foolish. Wedge was several years younger than you, but he was comforting you as one would a child looking for a lost parent.

“Look,” the pilot said. “I saw Ahsoka just a little while ago. If anyone knows where Rex is, it’ll be her.”

He pointed you in the direction that he’d last seen the Togruta heading. You parted ways with him as he promised to go ask General Solo about Rex’s whereabouts.

Bolstered by Wedge’s pledge to help, you wandered back into the crowd. Ahsoka would be easy to spot. Even without her montrals, the Togruta stood taller than many of the Rebel fighters present.

A few fellow Rebels shouted your name and patted your back and shoulders as you passed by them. As you navigated the crowd, a calmness bloomed in your chest and permeated through your body. Your attention was pulled to your left and you turned to look.

Through the mass of people, you finally saw him. The old clone had his hands on Ahsoka’s upper arms and he was smiling. The corner of his eyes crinkled as he spoke with his oldest friend. Ahsoka was smiling more broadly than you had seen in a long time, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

You took a moment to take in the sight of the former Jedi and her former captain. A small smile pulled at your lips.

When you had first met Rex and Ahsoka, all they had was each other. You had made it your mission to keep them together no matter the personal cost to you. When the two of them made the decision to part ways, you stayed with Rex with your new mission: to love him with everything you could give, even if he didn’t love you back. It was fortunate for you that he did end up loving you with the same passion you felt for him.

Something in your chest pulled and your feet carried you towards the two friends. Ahsoka must have sensed you coming because she turned and looked to you, a knowing smile on her face. Rex followed her gaze.

He called your name when his eyes met yours and rushed towards you. Your legs propelled you forward and soon you were in Rex’s embrace. His arms wrapped around your middle and your hands framed his face as your lips collided in a desperate kiss.

“You old fool,” you mumbled against his lips. “Where were you?”

“I was looking for you. I just found Ahsoka and she said she’d help me find you.”

You pulled him in for another long, deep kiss. When you broke apart, both of you were breathless. Your fingers brushed his cheekbones and combed through his beard as he looked at you with adoration.

“I’m not one for dancing, as you know,” Rex murmured. “I just want some time alone with you, now that I have no more wars to fight.”

His hands came to rest on your waist and he turned to look at Ahsoka. He nodded to her and she smirked back at him as he directed you away from the throng.

Rex led you to a small hut on the fringes of the Ewok village, far from the noise of the celebration. He kissed you slowly, one hand on your waist and one holding the back of your neck.

With no war looming in the distance and no threat of enemy attack, you laid down with him. Your love was slow and unhurried and so unlike the stolen moments you’d had with him before when you were both young.

Something stirred in your soul in time with his movements within you. And, as he lay spent inside you, his lips whispering his love against your skin, you thought of how loving a clone had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is a sort of sequel to a story I haven't written yet. Maybe one day I'll sit down and type out how the reader and Rex meet and fall in love. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
